The Railing
by Breaking-Reen
Summary: Contemplation, memories, and love. It’s always worth the wait. One shot HitsuKarin


So I know that I haven't updated DLG but since I already had this ready to post like ages ago, I finally reread it and decided to share it with everyone and I apologize for typos of any sort. It's very late. Hope you all enjoy!

The ages are based on Karin's age.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

The sun was setting while she stood there relishing the lovely hues of red, pink, and orange in the almost evening sky. Birds could be seen flying in the distance and the cool breeze was all too inviting, even if everything was covered in snow. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink from the cold but it didn't bother her. She loved the winter season and learned to love it even more after she met _him_.

Karin had become a shinigami quite awhile back. So long ago that Karakura was no longer the same.

In their younger years, back when Karin was still human, they couldn't say they were exclusive for fear of an unspeakable, unknown punishment but they knew their feelings for each other were real. It existed and there was no doubt in there hearts, that their feelings for each other was out of both of their worlds. It was pure and as strong as their will to protect.

She sat on the railing, recalling all the memories they shared at that very railing.

o.**O**.o

At the age of 11 they shared their first, though non-romantic conversation. It was a short conversation of soccer and asking him to play. The second conversation was just a tad bit more heartfelt as he described why he chose to hang out where he did speaking of looking at the sky and how it brings back memories. When Karin took hold of his arm when he was about to run off to fight a hollow, they both felt the same shock, the shock that almost made red apparent to their faces but didn't, the shock that people get when touched by their so called _crush_, the shock that too their breath away. They were both aware of it but simply ignored it.

o.**O**.o

At the age of 12, they met yet again. Karin had been passing by and saw a familiar white haired shinigami leaning on the railing while punching the buttons on his phone. It was then that he told her what the phone was really for.

She sat with him and did so everyday the rest of that week. He didn't speak except to try and shoo her away but she was intrigued by him and chasing her away wouldn't be so easy.

The next week he wasn't there. He was gone without so much as a goodbye.

o.**O**.o

At the age of 13, Karin started going to the railing every day. This is when she realized that she may have lost her mind thinking he would show up again. Later that same year he was there. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him but she didn't know why. They spent the whole day together, most of which was in silence, but Hitsugaya didn't push her away as he usually did, he accepted and enjoyed her company instead.

He grew used to her and found that he didn't mind her. There was something about her that made him want to keep her there.

This time when he'd left, he left a note behind. She woke up to find it next to her on her pillow. What she looked forward to was the date he said he would be back.

o.**O**.o

At the age of 14 is when they first opened up to each other, revealing their past and having a conversation from the heart. This was also the first time Karin saw Toushirou _slightly_ smile and _slightly_ laugh. They got to know each other and learned that they both liked soccer, they both loved poetry and they both loved watermelon.

They were becoming closer and they were much more understanding of each other.

o.**O**.o

At the age of 15 is when they made physical contact in a more romantic manner. He was shy at first, but went for it and took her hand in his. They intertwined their fingers while leaning on the railing. They were both shy and unsure of what to do with themselves. After meeting there everyday for three weeks, they had their first kiss. They both turned crimson red after their lips made contact.

By this time, Karin found it unbearable when ever he left. She would isolate herself from her friends and family and never told a soul about Toushirou.

o.**O**.o

When she was 16, he came to visit much more often, at least once a week. Since Ichigo was already long gone to college, Karin inherited his room where there were more frequent sleepovers. Sometimes it got heated and playful and other times it was just mellow and they would simply enjoy each others presence. It was at this age when they gave themselves to each other in more than an emotional way.

o.**O**.o

Karin heard the words when she was just 17. He whispered it to her while locked in a moment of passion. She knew he meant it and she whispered it back sending shivers down his spine. They were united in body and mind.

o.**O**.o

At the age of 20 Karin had been hit by a drunk driver sending her to Soul Society. Hitsugaya was upset that Karin hadn't been more careful but would never tell that he actually wanted her there with him, even if it meant her death in the real world. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. He was in love.

o.**O**.o

When Karin was 21, she asked him "How long is forever?"

"Forever is as long as I love you."

"Yes, but how long is that?"

"Until the day I die and then some."

He proposed to her right after. They were united forever.

o.**O**.o

They were happily married for a hundred years. One hundred years of barely aging, one hundred years of happiness, sorrow, anger, but most of all love.

Children were not an option as souls living in Soul Society, but they were content just with each other. They spent their days at work and nights together on long walks, small dinners, with each other. Others could feel the love they emitted for each other.

o.**O**.o

The railing was the site of many firsts. They shared secrets, memories, thoughts, and kisses. At first she always went there hoping to see him, but eventually kept going there for her self and it eventually became their meeting place. It became her place for comfort as well as an escape. It was replaced by a large building over the many years they had been married but Karin had found her place in Soul Society.

o.**O**.o

Toushirou had died as a shinigami, protecting Soul Society and the one he loved.

She had been widowed for many years but she knew he would come back to her. Whether it is fifty, one hundred, one thousand years, no amount of time could keep them apart. She knew it would be worth the wait.

The End


End file.
